Bellum
Bellum is the name given to a powerful Druthulidi that waged war against the Sages, other Druthulidi and later the Oshus Empire and Lokomo. Bellum is believed to embody the rung of hunger. Etymology The meaning of Bellum's name is lost to time. Some believe it originates from a language as ancient as the Goddesses' Trilith. It is possibly a word from the Parella language, which is largely unknown. Characteristics Bellum usually appears as a mass of black tentacles that shroud its larger form. Much like other Druthulidi, these tentacles crown a single enormous yellow eye, and each tentacle additionally bears a single eye on its tip as well. Bellum often appears quite massive and is considered the largest Druthulidi on record next to Majora. Bellum is the only Druthulidi that has never been assigned a gender or adopted one itself, even by its own followers. Personality Bellum's behavior is more animalistic compared to other notable Druthulidi, traveling from world to world and consuming whatever it desires. It often accomplishes its tasks in very crude and unrefined manners, preferring the most direct and brutal method possible. Bellum likely came to Hyrule to consume its biosphere and due to the majority of its surface being covered in water. It is barely even aware of its worshipers and the empire that follows it around. From Bellum's point of view, the Parella and River Zora are little more than a means of pest control. Despite its preferred approach, Bellum is capable of underhanded and devious acts, often catching its enemies completely by surprise. Also, despite its brutality, patience is considered its primary trait. Its patience is so infamous that it managed to avoid the attention of both the Goddesses and Majora. Powers and Abilities Bellum is very fond of possession, and will often simply latch unto its victims and control them while they are still aware of themselves rather than a full bodily possession. Bellum has also created smaller incarnations of itself and given them some semblance of intelligence called Bellumites. Though Bellum is capable of moving on land like other Druthulidi, it prefers to remain entirely underwater. Bellum's massive size also makes it a powerful force in a physical fight. Bellum also had the knowledge to create portals to other worlds it had previously conquered, and it is believed that several exist in the ocean depths. History Prehistory Prior to the creation of Hyrule, Bellum attacked the homeworld of the Parella. In order to stave off being eaten by the beast, the Parella adapted a mutualistic relationship with it, building the interplanetary portals known as the Mirrors of Twilight and constantly goading Bellum from world to world, ensuring that it would have a steady source of food so it wouldn't turn on them. Bellum would later gain numerous other races as followers, most notably the River Zora. One of the worlds that fell victim to Bellum during this time was the Realm of Twilight: it killed most of the native life and reduced the planet to a dark, bleak, cold wasteland. Bellum arrived on Hyrule around the time of most Druthulidi, creeping into the primordial oceans that had only barely formed. It initially allied with the First Sages who summoned it, before quickly betraying them alongside the other Druthulidi. It waited and observed its brethren fight, gaining followers from the primitive ocean life and occasionally sending out smaller armies to antagonize and sabotage other Druthulidi. Unlike the other Druthulidi, Bellum was content to wait countless centuries for the oceans to rise, at which point it would have a considerable territory and resource advantage over the other Druthulidi who almost entirely based their operations on land. It also began creating portals to other worlds it had conquered on the ocean floor so that it could reinforce itself. After the First Sages allied with Majora to deal with the Druthulidi that turned against them, Bellum retreated to the depths of the ocean and entered a deep sleep. Ancient Age During the ancient era, Bellum summoned the Parella and River Zora through portals from other worlds and instigated a confict between three advanced civilizations: the Lokomo, Oshus Empire, and the Cobble Kingdom. It provided all three sides with military and economic aid, until both the Lokomo and Oshus Empire rejected any further help. The Cobble Kingdom took full advantage of Bellum's aid and dominated most of the land and sea north of Hyrule. Eventually all three empires were destroyed by King Oshus when he unleashed his automated Phantom Army. Many of the Parella were killed and the River Zora quickly retreated to the south and eventually made their way to Hyrule. Bellum retreated to the ocean depths and entered a deep sleep while more Parella armies on other worlds prepared themselves. The Realm of Twilight When a group of Parella attempted to come through one of Bellum's portals again, many of them end up in the Realm of Twilight. It is discovered that one of Bellum's portals had washed up on land and ended up in the Gerudo Desert after many centuries, and when the Gerudo's Circle of Warlords activated the portal to banish the Dark Interlopers, it interfered with the Parella's arrival. The Parella's leader, Jelyf, allies herself with the Twili king Mizorant and his son Zant, offering to open portals into Hyrule and aid them in conquering the land. In truth, the Parella only wished to enter Hyrule so that they could return to the seas and find their master Bellum. After attacking and destroying the Zora Dominion, the Parella follow the River Zora to the Great Sea to continue locating Bellum. Return of Sulkaris Bellum is briefly seen by Tetralyna in her vision, retreating into the depths of the ocean. Quotes about Bellum * It hungers, never satisfied. It would devour the living, the dead, the earth and the rock itself and still it could and would eat more that were it there for the taking. It is driven not by a dark mind, nor by a twisted heart, but by the beast. Gameplay Hyrule Conquest Because of its gigantic size, the only place in the vanilla Hyrule Conquest mod where Bellum appears is the final Hyrule Historia mission; it is not available in standard games.Category:Deities Category:Druthulidi Category:Titans Category:Bosses Category:Parella Category:Bellum